A World Bathed In Blood
by i've.got.purple.nail.polish
Summary: Follows the life of a masked woman after the death of the Comedian, and the man who betrayed her. Comic Based. *SPOILERS!* UPDATED!
1. At Midnight, All the Agents: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watchmen, it's plot, or any of it's characters. I only own Kimberly/The Chameleon, and the story that revolves around her.  
**

* * *

**At Midnight, All the Agents...**  
_Part 1_

There was blood on the sidewalk. No; the sidewalk was submerged in blood. Red, thick, coppery blood. It was stale, but it didn't matter how long ago the blood was spilt. This city was bathed in blood, and only now did she realise that it didn't matter. Because just as easily as the blood was spilt, it could be washed away. And there he was, some nameless man with a hose, washing away the blood of a man, Edward Blake. Nobody cared about him; he was just another statistic in this hell hole of a city.

She kept to the shadows, waiting, watching, and not knowing why. She was drawn here, that much she knew, but she just didn't know why. Who was Edward Blake? Why did that name ring a bell so close to home? Why did she care about another street pancake, when there were others who needed saving? Others who were actually _alive_? Why did the death of one strange man bother her? A man with flaming red hair walked through the blood, not caring that it stained his shoes, and left a trail of red death behind him. Nobody cared for this man's blood. That's why she was here. That's why she waited, watching. No, that wasn't it. She wasn't sentimental like that, if she was, she would be crazy by now. No, it was the pin, that stupid _smiley faced _pin. A pin she had only known one grown man to wear at all times. A man she loved the way one might love a perverted uncle, but loved none the less. But, it couldn't be, not him, _never _him.

'_Not _my_ Eddie.'_

She would find Rorschach tomorrow.

* * *

"What's a matter, love?" Adrian Veidt, a.k.a. Ozymandias a.k.a. the smartest man in the world asked as he approached the woman he had known for 19 years, exactly half of her life. When she didn't respond, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, her hand flying to her chest to calm her fast beating heart. '_Something is defiantly wrong,_' he thought to himself. She was always alert, never surprised, and if she was, she didn't show it. For him to be able to startle her, something must have really shaken her up.

"Was it something on the patrol last night? Sweetheart, I keep telling you that you should st– "

"No," she said sternly, turning around to face him, her dark eyes in a fierce glare, her back to the large window she was previously gazing out. Adrian let out a sigh of defeat; they'd had this conversation a million times since '77 when the Keene Act banning the 'masked vigilantes' was passed.

"I'm sorry Kimmy, but you know how I worry about you," he replied, taking her left hand in his right and pressing a kiss against the large diamond engagement ring and diamond encrusted, platinum wedding band. She preferred her first rings, both a simple gold band, the engagement ring with a modest sized diamond, but he was a millionaire now, and well, he wouldn't have her in anything less than the best.

"I know. I just, you know why I have to do it, right?"

"Yes, and you know what I think about your reasoning, but if it makes you happy, then I am happy. But as of now, I can defiantly say you are not happy. And just as your happiness brings me joy, your sadness brings me sorrow," Adrian said in a calm, soothing voice, as he moved his left hand to cradle her cheek.

"Oh Oz," she sighed, nuzzling her face into his palm "do you remember Eddie?"

"Eddie? You mean, the Comedian? Of course I remember him, that dirty basta –"

"Well I think – I think he's dead,"

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"I, last night, I was on patrol. Rorschach was somewhere else, he said he had to deal with something, and so I was by myself. I saw blood dripping, no, _flowing_ down the sidewalk. The body had been moved, but I heard some cops talking about a man named Edward Blake." Here she took a deep breath. "I-I didn't think anything of it, but then I saw the pin, you know the one, the yellow smiley face pin, only it had blood on it, and it wasn't from the red river. It was like a single drop of blood had landed on it. It could have been on the street before, probably belonging to some stupid kid, but the blood Oz, the _blood_. It didn't make any sense! And then I remembered him telling me to call him 'Big Eddie,' once. Is the Comedian Edward Blake? Is _my_ stupid, badass, son of a bitch Eddie _dead?!_" She broke down into tears, hugging her husband close to her.

"Oh shh shh shh, love, don't get yourself worked up over this. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. The Comedian was a strong man, I'm sure he's alright. I'm sure that's just some other Edward. Shh now, shh. It'll be okay," he soothed, rocking her back and forth.

If her face wasn't buried so deep into his chest, she would have seen the look of pain and guilt that riddled his own.

* * *

She was waiting at the usual spot; somewhere outside an abandoned factory, blending into the shadows so well she was the darkness itself. He was there, too, but like her, he was a part of the night. It always started off as a game of hide-and-seek. She knew why too. It was because he didn't like her, or any woman for that matter. He especially didn't like women in revealing clothing; he thought them all to be whores.

Although by comparison to the other women, and even some of the men who used to be a part of the team, her outfit was conservative; it showed maybe a sliver of leg where he thigh-high boots and scale like armour ended and a bit of her upper arm where her sleeve and long gloves ended. But it was tight, formfitting, and dark green _leather_, so to him she was a whore. A whore with a sense of morals, but a whore none the less. And so he couldn't like her. Ever. He may have been named after the psychologist, be you didn't need to be one to see his loathing for women in anything tighter than a shapeless sack. Even then he didn't like them. But they had an understanding. Two heads were better than one, well, when it came to the big things. And she hadn't given up like the rest of them. That earned her the tiniest bit of his respect, but only a tiny bit.

So they played this game, every night for eight years. Every night since the rest of the 'CrimeStoppers' gave up on the city all because of a stupid law. It also didn't help that she insisted on calling him 'Ror,' but it wasn't like her calling him by his full name would have changed anything.

She silently stalked in the darkness, soundless and invisible. She knew he was doing the same. If she walked past where he was hiding without seeing him, he would attack, that is, if he saw her. It was a matter of pride, of him showing her that he was superior and she was a whore. It was a matter of dignity, of her showing him she was more than T and A, an equal.

She watched the shadows for anything that looked out of place; not a foot or the form of a body, that would be too obvious and a trap. She fell for that once, and wouldn't ever again. But he still left them out, in the hopes that she would slip up. She saw a flash of white, but knew better than to follow it. He never slipped up, they were all just tricks. But she had some tricks too.

She bent down to the floor, feeling for any loose rocks. Her hand came into contact with a smooth, small stone. _'Perfect,' _she thought. She spotted an empty, rusted paint canister, and expertly threw the stone at it. It sailed silently though the air and then hit the can, knocking it over. As it rolled on the floor she looked for signs of movement. Nothing. She then silently made her way through a broken window that was shrouded in darkness. She stayed in the frame, back against one side, both feet pressed up against the other, suspending her in midair. She looked up and that's when she saw him. He was dangling from the 20 foot ceiling, holding onto a rope near one of the multiple skylights that lined the ceiling. _'That ass_,' she thought '_how the hell am I supposed to get up there without him seeing me?'_

She left back out the window and looked around for something to climb. She spotted a ladder by the side of the building but knew better than to take it. If he was on the roof now, he'd be watching it. She examined the cement brick wall, and decided that it was her only way up. So she began to scale the building from the outside. Since it was so old, there were lots of bricks jutting out of the wall, giving her something to hold on to. It was tough, but she finally made it to the top of the building. Without making a sound, she walked towards the skylights, being careful that her shadow wasn't cast against one; it would give off her position. The roof was littered with chimneys and vents, providing plenty of cover, so it wasn't that hard. Just as she was nearing the broken skylight she saw Rorschach near, she was tackled from behind. She fell face-first into the hard, cement roof with a loud 'Oof!'

"Too cocky. Always need to check surroundings. Can't jump into something unprepared," a familiar gruff, monotone voice said, coming from on top of her as he grabbed for her wrist. She quickly rolled over, throwing the man she now identified as Rorschach off of her. Before she could get up, Rorschach rushed at her again, but this time she dodged it, managing to escape into the shadows once again.

"Come out Chameleon. No more time for games. You lose," Rorschach said shoving his hands in his pockets. But she didn't listen. Instead she moved through the shadows, eventually making it to the ladder that lead to the water silo. She stealthily climbed up it, and when she was high enough, she jumped off it, right onto Rorschach's back. Despite her four inch height advantage, Rorschach didn't go down. Instead he slammed her backwards into one of the exhaust ducts. She held on to him tight, trying to get him in a headlock. When she didn't let go, he grabbed her wrist and flung her over his shoulder. Once again, she landed painfully on the cement, this time on her back.

"Surrender?" Rorschach asked, looking down at her, the black blots on his face changing into what she perceived as smirk, although it couldn't have been so. The marks weren't controlled by him. Adrian had told her so, and he was always right, well about these things anyways.

"Yeah, yeah Ror, I surrender." She said, putting her hands up in a mock gesture of defeat.

"Good. Have new information. Follow," he said, starting to slink off into the night.

"Wait! Ror, hold up! I want to ask you about something I saw yesterday," she exclaimed, scrambling after him. He always made her clumsy. He made her feel 17 again, nervous, afraid, completely reckless and inexperienced. It was the one thing she didn't like about working with Rorschach, well, maybe one of the _many_ things she didn't like about it.

"Wasted too much time already. Talk on the way," he grumbled without stopping. She matched his speed easily as they slid down the rope inside of the factory and snuck out a broken window.

"Did you hear about Edward Blake's death?" she asked. They were slinking down an alleyway when he grabbed onto a fire escape and started climbing.

"Yes. Suspicious. Fell from building. Strong windows. Had to have been thrown. Going there now for further investigation," he replied briskly. They were now jumping from rooftop to rooftop of some low class apartment buildings.

"Yes, well, I was there last night, not in the building, but around, you know? Anyways, where he fell, there was this big pool of blood, and by the pool there was a smiley face pin, like the one the Comedian always wears. I think Edward Blake was the Comedian, and now he's dead." She was sliding down a water pipe on the outside of the building while Rorschach was ahead of her, already in the shadows. If she didn't hurry up, she would lose him.

"Interesting hypothesis. Might be true, might not be. Will look into," he said as they stopped in front of the building the Chameleon had been standing outside the night before. Rorschach quickly found the pin, and picked it up. After looking at it for a moment he put it in his pocket.

"So?" she said, eagerly awaiting his opinion, although knowing he wouldn't respond. He didn't disappoint. Instead, he reached into his brown, leather trench coat and pulled out the grappling hook Nite Owl, a.k.a. Daniel Dreiberg had made for him back when the two of them were partners. She stepped back as he shot the hook expertly. Without bothering to check if the line was secure, he started to ascend towards the gaping window. The Chameleon soon followed.

They made their way into the apartment, and Rorschach immediately went into the bedroom. "Check for hidden doors," he mumbled, opening a chest of drawers.

"I know the drill Ror," she called out, staying in the main room. He just ignored her. She stepped through broken furniture, taking notice of a bloodstained, framed pin-up of a woman who looked suspiciously like Sally Jupiter. She opened the drawers of a desk, tapping the bottoms to see if they were hollow. Nothing. As she looked at the desktop she noticed a picture. Picking it up, she saw what looked like the younger version of what _could_ have been the Comedian, but _must_ have been Edward Blake.

"Hey Ror, do you think this guy-" the Chameleon started as she walked into the bedroom; however she drifted off when she saw Rorschach. On the floor at his feet was the complete costume of the Comedian.

"No..." she whispered.

"Your theory correct. Blake is the Comedian," Rorschach said when he saw her. That was the last straw for her though. She dropped the picture, and it hit the ground, the frame shattering upon impact with the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no! No!" she yelled, shaking her head in disbelief. "Not Eddie, No. No, no, no! Not Eddie, it _can't_ be Eddie. He, oh my God, but who...why...how? No, it _can't_ be Eddie. I-I-I have to go now. I-I-I have...Oz! I-I have to see Oz. H-he'll know what to do. He-he-he _always_ knows what to do. I have to go see Oz!" she stuttered, trying to muffle her sobs. With a hand over her mouth, she ran out of the bed room and slid down the rope. When her feet hit the ground, she broke off into a run, but still had enough sense to stick to the darkness. It was her instincts that lead her back to Veidt Tower, back to her home.

She made her way through the secret entrance Adrian had made for her when the tower was built. Going through the hidden passageways, she finally made her way up to the top-most floor, where her and Adrian's private quarters and his office were.

She burst into the bedroom, her head frantically whipping back and forth, looking for her only form of comfort, the man she married fifteen years ago. When she didn't see him, she got herself into more of a panic. "Oz! Oz! Where are you? Oz?"

At the sound of his frantic wife's voice, Adrian came rushing in from his office and into the bedroom. When she saw him, her knees buckled, but before she could hit the ground, Adrian had her in his arms.

"Shh shh shh, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" he asked frantically, looking over her body to see if she had any injuries. When he noticed she was fine, he pulled her closer to his chest, and began rocking her back and forth.

"O-O-O-O-Oz. Oz – I – he – I mean – Oh Oz!" she cried, not making any sense at all.

"Shh, calm down, it's okay. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you, I'm here," he soothed, but she just shook her head frantically.

"N-n-no, not t-that. E-Ed-die, t-the Come-me-dian, is...he's _gone_ Adrian, he's _gone f-forever_!" she cried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kimmy, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he repeated, his words meaning more than just condolences, but she didn't know that. "Come on love, let's get you out of that and into bed. Then I'll get you some tea, alright?"

"N-no, don't leave me Adrian, don't leave me _a-alone_," she pleaded, looking up at him for the first time. Her dark brown eyes were red and full of tears, which slid over her high-cheekbones and down to her chin. Her small but full lips were quivering, and it took everything within him not to start crying too.

"I'd never leave you darling, never in a million years," he said, whipping away her tears, although more came to fill the void. He carefully took off her dark green, almost black mask that only covered her eyes, and pulled down the hood of her costume, her straight, bright red hair sprung out from underneath. He then removed the scale covered rerebraces, couters, gauntlets, breast plate, and thigh-high greaves, placing them on the floor. He then unzipped her steel-toed boots, pulling them off. Next came the leather gloves, and then the almost teddy-like body piece.

When he was done she was left in her bra and underwear. He scooped her up into his arms, and then gently laid her on the bed, before removing his cloths save his underwear and crawling under the covers with her. He pulled her tightly into his chest, and she nuzzled her face into him. After a while, her violent sobs calmed down into quiet sniffles, and then into the deep breaths of slumber.


	2. At Midnight, All the Agents: Part 2

**At Midnight, All the Agents...**  
_Part 2_

Kimberly awoke then next morning to a hand gently stroking her hair. As she snuggled further into her husband's side and yawned, the events of last night came rushing back to her. She jumped into a sitting position, startling Adrian.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked frantically, sitting up as well and pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oz, I didn't mean to startle you," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso, and placing her head in the crook of his neck. He eased them back into the pillows, pulling her tighter against him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing some loose strands of her red hair out of her face.

"I – I guess so. It's just – I feel so sad. I'm probably the only one who cares, and that just makes me even sadder," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Darling, if you're the only one who cares about the Comedian, maybe you shouldn't. I mean, they don't hate him for nothing. He's done some really bad things."

"Who hasn't done things they regret?"

"It's more than that, Kimmy! The man tried to rape Sally Jupiter, and he killed women and children for no reason! Hell, he impregnated some Vietnamese woman and then shot her, unborn child and all! How can you defend a man like that?" Adrian said, his voice rising with each sentence.

"Because that wasn't him, Adrian!" she said, pushing away from him.

"What do you mean, 'that wasn't him?' Who else was it then?"

"Not literally! That wasn't who he was _as a person_!"

"He was barely a person! What kind of a man does those kinds of things?!"

"A confused one! One who feels like he's been pushed in a corner and there is nothing else to do! I'm not saying he made the right choices, nor am I saying that what he did was excusable; I'm just saying that he wasn't as bad as everyone thinks!" Kimberly said, getting out of the bed. She went to her discarded costume and began picking up the pieces and putting them away.

"I – sometimes, I don't –" Adrian began, putting his face in his hand with a sigh. He then got out of bed and walked over to Kimberly, placing his arms around her from behind. "Listen, Kimmy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just – I don't like seeing you sad. I especially don't like seeing you sad because of a man who doesn't deserve your tears." She turned around in his arms, placing hers around his neck.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you," Kimberly said. After hearing those words, Adrian smiled and placed a light kiss on her lips. He then pulled her into him and rested his cheek on top of her head. After a few minutes of standing like that, Kim pulled back.

"Not that this isn't fun Oz, but don't you have work to do?" she asked, looking up at him. He stood maybe five inches taller than her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he replied with a smile.

"Me, try to get rid of you? Why would I do a silly thing like that?" she said, fluttering her eyes playfully.

"Because you're a rotten, cranky old woman, that's why," he joked, rubbing his nose against hers. She pulled her head back and gasped in mock indignation.

"You're calling _me_ old? What does that make you, _ancient_?"

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one," he said with a mischievous grin, sweeping her up in his arms, and walking over to the bed. He threw her on the mattress and she let out a quiet 'hey!' in protest.

"Plus," he added climbing on top of her, "I'm not _that_ much older than you."

"Eight years? I think that makes a difference," she smirked.

"I'll teach you to call me old," he said with playful scorn, before kissing her thoroughly.

"What about work?" she asked, pulling away from his kiss.

"Screw work," he replied, kissing her again.

"Don't you mean 'Screw me?'" she retorted with a playful wink. A wolfish grin spread across his face.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, before kissing her again.

* * *

It was around 1:00 pm, and Kimberly had nothing to do. She didn't officially have a job, deciding instead to dedicate her full attention to crime fighting, and occasionally helping Adrian with various things for his company. Adrian was in a board meeting, discussing some new book or a new action figure, she didn't really know. She had already cooked and ate lunch, tidied up a few things and gone through her daily exercises. Kimberly knew that she couldn't stay unoccupied for too long; if she did her mind would start wandering towards the unpleasant happenings of Friday night, and she didn't want to think about that any more. It hurt too much.

Kim made her way to the study, and over to a bookshelf. As she browsed the contents, a ratty brown spine caught her attention. When she pulled it out, she realised it was a photo album. She walked over to the large bay window and sat down in the small, burgundy, velvet clad window seat. She opened the book to the first page and decided that looking though an unmarked photo album was a mistake. Staring up at her from the first page was the smug grin of the man who she didn't want to think about; the Comedian. It was the group photo of the Minutemen.

She looked at the people from left to right, examining them all. The first was one of the four women who donned a mask. She was the third one to do so, and the first woman as well, Silhouette. Kimberly always had a certain respect for the woman; she was talented, strong, and without inhibition. It bothered her that the other Minutemen kicked her out of their group solely because she was a lesbian. It bothered her even more that Silhouette and her lover were killed six weeks later by a former enemy, but it was more than revenge; it was a hate crime against lesbians.

Next was Mothman, a man who she didn't know much about. What she did know, however, was that he went through some tough stuff, became an alcoholic, and was eventually admitted to an insane asylum.

Then came Dollar Bill. She wasn't quite sure what to think about him. He was hired by a bank as a gimmick, to 'protect' their money. Although she heard he was a nice man, it didn't change the small feeling of disgust she had whenever she thought of him. He didn't put on the mask to save or help people. He did it for the thing he was named after; money. He was killed at a very young age, being shot at point blank when his cape got caught in a revolving door.

After him was the original Nite Owl. He had retired, become a car mechanic, and gone on to write a book about his days in the Minutemen. Dan had always said he was a nice man, but Kimberly had never met him.

Captain Metropolis came next. He always reminded her of an actual comic book hero, Captain America. It wasn't his costume or anything; Metropolis was decked in red, while America was covered in the American flag, complete with stars and stripes. But it was his personality. He had started the Minutemen and the Crimebusters, so she had spent some time with him. He was kind, but firm, and just had this air of authority. Of course, he became nervous and jumpy whenever the Comed-

Moving on. After him was the Silk Spectre, clothed in barely anything. Kimberly wasn't one to judge people by what they wore – Rorschach did that enough for the both of them anyways – but she was never fond of the older woman. It wasn't necessarily the Silk Spectre's outfit (or lack thereof) but the reason why she wore it. The Silk Spectre _may_ have claimed to join the brigade of masked fighters to help, but the real reason was publicity. She wanted to be a model, and she used the fad of real-life comic book heroes to further that career. It left a bad taste in Kim's mouth.

At the end was Hooded Justice. Nazi support aside, Kimberly had always held him in high regard. He was the first one to don the cape and mask, and for that she had always respected him. To be honest, if he hadn't started the trend, she doubted anyone else would have had the guts or even the idea to do so. She certainly wouldn't have. The only person she pictured in the exact same place now without Hooded Justice's role would probably be Rorschach, although she doubted he would be wearing the mask. He would probably be causing trouble for the police while saving those he deemed 'innocent' from the ones he deemed 'evil'. When Hooded Justice disappeared, she was really disappointed. It was more the fact that no one knew what had come of him. It would have been nice to know, even if he was dead. At least then he could be mourned. Like a certain someone she was refusing to think about.

Unfortunately, Kimberly's mind didn't always listen to her, and it led her eyes to the Comedian. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, but she couldn't get him out of her head. When she exhaled, she opened her eyes again, blinking away tears before focusing them on the young face of the Comedian. He was in his original outfit, the one he wore before the stabbing incident in '41, where he changed the flimsy yellow suit for thick leather. It was partly because of the Comedian that she designed her outfit the way she did. Kimberly had done a lot of research on the other masks before finally decided to become one herself.

As Kim stared into the Comedian's face, it brought her back to the first time she met him. It was at the first meeting held for the Crimebusters, the meeting that started with sexual innuendos, and ended up in ashes.

* * *

It was the first ever meeting of the Crimebusters. Kimberly was 19 at the time, and it was her second year as a masked hero. So far, she had been trying to clean things up by herself, and she was eager to join some sort of group. Although she hadn't been fighting crime for long, the isolation was hard. Having others who were doing the same thing she was, who knew what it was like to get dressed up in some ridiculous costume with the hope of changing the world was something she was greatly looking forward too, and it showed on her unusually tan face.

Due to her eagerness, Kim was one of the first people to arrive at the meeting. Captain Metropolis was there, looking a bit frumpy and awkward in his costume, despite being one of the only active members of the Minutemen.

"Hello Chameleon, it's nice to finally meet you!" Captain Metropolis said enthusiastically, grasping her hand in his, and shaking it softly yet firmly. She would later find out that the Captain did everything in that manner, which was one of the reasons why she liked him so much. It was also why she would later think about asking him to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day, her father having died when she was 14.

"Hi," she said with a shy smile, brushing a strand of her long, bright red hair behind her ear. She had the hood off, not seeing a reason to wear the uncomfortable thing. She only had it so her hair wouldn't get in the way when she was fighting, and so chunks of it wouldn't go missing. She knew from experience that it wasn't very fun.

The two of them made small talk, the Captain standing and Kim sitting on a desk, as the rest of the masks arrived. Dr Manhattan, wearing a tight black muscle shirt and speedo, came with his girlfriend, a pretty older woman named Janey Slater. At first, Kim had thought nothing of the woman's presence. However, when Janey pressed herself against Dr Manhattan and looked over at Kim, sending her a glare saying 'Back off, you dirty whore,' Kimberly decided that Janey was a rotten old bag, and shouldn't have been allowed to come.

Before Kim could voice her opinion, a young bleach blonde man, dressed in ridiculous looking purple _robes_ walked into the room. At first she paid him no mind, instead playing with a strand of hair.

"Hello Captain Metropolis, Dr Manhattan," the blonde man said, nodding to each person in turn.

"It has been a while since we last spoke," Dr Manhattan said.

"Yes, it has. I believe it was at the charity event in the sum–" the blonde started, before pausing mid word. Upon hearing the abrupt stop in conversation, Kimberly looked up. Dark brown eyes met brilliant blue, and she let out a small gasp. The pair stared at each other, both of their mouths slightly agape. Kim felt her heart stop beating, her breath caught in her chest.

"Ehem, Ozymandias," the Captain said, clearing his throat to get the younger man's attention.

'Oz,' Kim mouthed, her eyes still trapped in his intense gaze.

"Ozymandias?" Captain Metropolis said again, although more like a question. He put his hand on Ozymandias' shoulder, which shocked the blonde out of his trance.

"Er, sorry about that," Ozymandias replied, shaking his head, and turning his attention back to the Doctor, although gazing at Kim through the sides of his vision. "What was I saying again? Oh yes, it was the charity event in the summer of '61. How have you been?"

"I have been well, yourself?" Dr Manhattan said, at bit like an automaton.

"I have been fine as well," Ozymandias replied. As the three men continued to make small talk, Nite Owl (the Second) and Rorschach arrived, shortly followed by the Silk Spectre II. When Kim saw the younger teen, she felt a flare of jealously. Kim herself had never been conventionally beautiful; she had a small face, large, dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, a medium sized nose and small but plum lips. Her skin was tan, with a few blemishes, which contrasted greatly with her bright red hair. Her mother was a redhead as well, but she had the freckled, pale skin that usually came along with the hair colour. Kimberly had always felt awkward because of her colouring, and while not ugly, she wouldn't be considered beautiful. Cute? Yes. Pretty? Sometimes. But beautiful was something she was not. The Silk Spectre, however, was not only strikingly beautiful, but undeniably sexy, even as a 17 year old girl.

Before Kim could think about this too long, the Comedian entered; the last one to do so. His eyes swept the room quickly, before looking at Kim and grinning, cigar in mouth. He was quite attractive, _especially_ for a 42 year old man, and Kimberly felt herself blush as he stalked towards her, a predatory look in his eyes. He stood directly in front of her, placing a gloved hand on the bare section of her upper thigh. His eyes drank in her leather-clad figure, pausing a bit longer on her average sized hips and C-cup breasts, before looking at her in the face.

"Well _hello_, darling," he drawled, taking the cigar out of his mouth with his unoccupied hand. "What's your name, doll?"

"That's the Chameleon, and you would do well to keep your hands _off_ of her," Captain Metropolis said sternly, rushing over to glare at the other man.

"Chammy? Cute. Name's Comedian, but you can call me _Big Eddie_," the Comedian continued, leaning forward and ignoring the Captain while stroking her leg with his thumb. Kimberly didn't know whether to be aroused or uncomfortable, but when he moved his hand even further up her leg, she chose the latter.

"I would appreciate it if you would remove your hand from my person," Kim said stiffly. The Comedian just smirked, taking a long drag from his cigar, before blowing the smoke to the side and placing it back in his mouth. When he started moving his now unoccupied hand to her other leg, she grabbed it, twisting his thumb painfully. He bit down a bit on his cigar and grunted, but moved his hand off her leg and onto the desk beside her.

"Feisty," he said once she let go of him "I like it a bit rough anyways." He winked and pulled out the chair from under the desk she was sitting on. He then leaned back, and rested his feet beside her, his eyes not leaving her the entire time.

"Can't you leer at somebody else?" Kim asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"I could, but the only dames I've got to choose from are an old hag attached to Blue over there an' a kid. I'm a ladies' man, not a little girls' man," he answered with a wolfish grin, his eyes sweeping over her form once again. There was a huff of anger from Janey's direction.

"Well, could you stop then? I rather not be looked at like a piece of meat," she replied indigently.

"Hmm," the Comedian said, stroking his chin with the hand that was previously on her leg. "I guess I could, just this once. But only because I like ya, doll. Don't expect me to be so _lenient_ next time though." Once again, he winked at her, before grabbing the _New York Gazette_ off the desk and flipping through it.

When Captain Metropolis was confident that there would be no further sexual advances on the Comedian's part, he cleared his throat, and walked back over to the easel.

"Well, firstly, let me start by saying how _pleased_ I am to see so _many_ of you _here_," Captain Metropolis began "_Very_ pleased. Secondly, for those of you who only know me as _Captain Metropolis_, the name's _Nelson Gardner_. Call me _Nelson_. Third, uh, I guess I should _welcome_ everybody to the _first ever_ meeting of the _Crimebusters_!" he finished enthusiastically.

The pages of the newspaper shuffled loudly as the Comedian flipped to a new article, and then he let out a rather loud burp, which caused Kim to look over in his direction. When she did, she caught him looking at her. He winked before returning his attention to the paper. Captain Met– _Nelson_ ignored the rude noise, and continued to speak.

"Why _'the Crimebusters_?' Well, as you know, this country hasn't had an organization of _masked adventurers_ since the _Minutemen_ disbanded in '49."

As Nelson continued to talk, Kim glanced around at the other people in the room. Rorschach and Nite Owl had their full attention on the Captain, a look of deep concentration on Nite Owl's part, and shifting black blots on Rorschach's. The Silk Spectre was surreptitiously glancing at Dr Manhattan, while he was openly gazing at her. Janey still had her arms locked tightly around his arm, and was whispering harsh words of disapproval at his open gawking, with an ugly scowl marring her face. Ozymandias was watching the Captain, but then turned his gaze in her direction. When his light eyes meet her dark ones, a jolt went through her, and she quickly looked away.

"Specialized law enforcement is _standing still_. Crime _isn't_," Captain Metropolis continued. "New social evils emerge every day: _promiscuity, drugs, campus subversion,_ you _name_ it! Now, by banding together the _Crimebusters_, we–"

"Bullshit," the Comedian interrupted.

"What?" Nelson said, a look of confusion riddling the observable parts of his face.

"I said_ bullshit_. This whole idea, this _Crimebusters_ shtick, it _stinks_. What it _is_ Nelly, is that you're gettin' _old_ and you wanna go on playin' _cowboys_ and _Indians_!"

"Th-that isn't _true_–" Nelson continued, but again was interrupted, this time by Nite Owl.

"Uh, listen, let's not throw the idea out right away. Me and _Rorschach_ have made headway into the _gang_ problem by pooling our efforts..." he trailed off.

"Obviously, I agree," Rorschach began, picking up where Nite Owl finished "But a group _this_ size seems more like a _publicity exercise_ somehow. It's too _big_ and _unwieldy_..."

"Surely, that's just and _organizational_ problem? With the right person _coordinating_ the group, I think–" Ozymandias began, but was interrupted by the Comedian.

"_Oh_, an' I _wonder_ who _that_ would be?" the Comedian asked sarcastically as he placed the newspaper back on the desk. He then rounded on Ozymandias "Got any _ideas_, Ozzy? I mean, you _are_ the smartest guy in the _world_, right?"

"It doesn't require a _genius_ to see that America has _problems_ that need _tackling_–"

"Damn _straight_. An' it takes a _moron_ to think they're _small_ enough for clowns like _you_ guys to handle," the Comedian interrupted. "What's going _down_ in this world, you got _no idea_, right Chams?" The Comedian looked at Kim with a half-smile and an expectant look in his eyes.

"Er, well, I suppose that since you've been doing this longer than most of us, you'd have a better idea of it's like..." she trailed off. The Comedian smiled wide, and then messed up Kimberly's hair, rubbing her head in the same way one would a young child.

"'Atta girl," he said, gazing down at her. She gave him a confused look, but he just kept smiling at her.

"I think I'm as well-informed as _anyone_. Given correct handling, _none_ of the world's problems are _insurmountable_." Ozymandias continued, not missing a beat. "All it takes is a little _intelligence_."

"Which you got in spades, right? You people are a joke. No offence babe," he said, directing the last comment towards Kim, who at this point was just amused, before continuing. "You hear Moloch's back in town, you think 'Oh boy! Let's gang up and bust him!' You think that matters? You think that solves anything?"

"Well, of _course_ it matters. If–" Rorschach started only to be interrupted.

"It don't matter _squat_. _Here_ – lemme show ya _why_ it don't matter," the Comedian said, taking out his lighter and setting the Captain's display on fire.

"_Hey_! Wh-what are you _doing_?" he asked, outraged.

"It don't matter squat because inside _thirty years_ the _nukes_ are gonna be flyin' like _maybugs_," the Comedian continued, ignoring Captain Metropolis' quiet exclamation of 'My display...' "and then _Ozzy_ here is gonna be the smartest man on the _cinder_. Now, pardon _me_, but I got an _appointment_. See you in the _funny papers_."

After the Comedian left, things just went even farther downhill. Janey was complaining to Dr Manhattan about leaving, Nite Owl saying how the Crimebusters wasn't working out, and Nelson himself was trying to convince everyone not to go. Ozymandias was staring at the now charred display with a hard look of determination on his face. By now Dr Manhattan had teleported himself along with Janey to some other location, and Nite Owl, Rorschach and the Silk Spectre were leaving, despite Nelsons desperate pleas.

"_Somebody_ has to do it, don't you _see_?" Captain Metropolis called out to them "_Somebody_ has to save the _world_..." Nelson then sat down on a chair, and placed his head in his hands. Kim then walked up to the older man, and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Captain, I'm sure we'll think of something," she said with a small smile, in a pathetic attempt to comfort the man.

"I wish I still had your optimism," he replied, returning her smile with a sad, defeated one. "Well, you should go I guess, the meeting already went to hell..." Kim just smiled at him again, sneaking a quick glance at Ozymandias, before leaving the room.

Once she was out of the mansion, she began to twist her hair into a bun, but when she was about to pull her hood onto head, a large hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to let go of her hair in shock. She tried to flip her assailant over her shoulder, but she wasn't strong enough, nor did she have enough momentum to do so.

"Relax," the smooth voice of the Comedian said, letting go of her. Kimberly turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"You look better with your hair down," he finished with a wink and a shrug.

"That may be so, but what kind of chameleon would I be with this hair? It's not exactly the most practical when it comes to blending in. Plus, being dragged by the hair is a painful experience, and so is having it ripped out. I like to keep my hair on my head, thank you very much," Kim replied, twisting her hair around again, beginning to pull her hood on. He stopped her once again.

"Well, Chammy, _Big Eddie_ over here ain't about to throw you around the block. Why don't ya leave it down for me, hmm?" he smirked, pulling her by the arm into his chest.

"Listen Comedian–" she began.

"_Eddie_," he corrected.

"Fine. _Eddie_. I don't know where you got the idea that I was, er, _attracted_ to you–"

"_All_ the ladies want a piece o' this,"

"-but I'm not _that_ kind of girl. So I would appreciate it if you stopped _touching_ me so much. I barely know you," she finished, without missing a beat. He looked at her for a moment before letting her go.

"Like I said before, you're lucky I like ya," he replied. "Well, go on, hide that pretty hair of yours and _scat_."

"Aye, aye Capt'n!" she retorted with a mock salute.

"Go on, get lost," he said with a dismissive jerk of the hand, lighting up a new cigar. Kimberly smiled and rolled her eyes, before walking away into the night, her hair _finally_ hidden.

* * *

Kim chuckled to herself as she thought about that first meeting. _'You always acted so perverted in front of everyone_,' she thought to herself. '_But I guess you had an image to maintain_.'

The Comedian was a confusing man, and that was mostly because of his pride. He was a 'manly man' in every sense of the word, or at least, that's what he wanted everyone to think. And so, he walked with an arrogant swagger, smoked the finest cigars, flirted and attempted to seduce any half-decent looking woman, and threw crude phrases and sexual innuendos into every conversation. It also didn't help that he didn't care about anything or anyone, well, except for _one_ person, but every time Kim tried to bring _her_ up, he would get violently angry, and so she stopped after a while.

Kimberly knew a side of the Comedian that no one really got to see, because he was too busy doing the somewhat cruel and unusual things he was paid for and did of his own accord. _'No one understood him_,' Kim thought _'and he didn't care if they did or not. He didn't care for anyone, and so no one cared for him. No one cared for him, and now no one cares that he's dead.'_ She was startled from her thoughts when she noticed a quiet 'plop.' When she looked down, she noticed a wet spot on the photograph that wasn't there before. She wiped it off, but then there was another 'plop,' and another, and another. She brought her hand up to her face and felt wetness on her cheeks.

'_I'm crying_,' she thought. She then let out a loud sob, but muffled it with her hand. She lay down in the small alcove and hugged the photo album to her chest tightly, and cried herself to sleep.


	3. At Midnight, All the Agents: Part 3

**At Midnight, All the Agents...  
**_Part 3_  
**  
**

When Kim woke up she was wrapped in warmth, and on something much softer than the window seat she had fallen asleep on. _'Huh...what? The bedroom? How did I ge – Oz,'_ she thought, realising that Adrian must have found her sleeping and brought her to bed. She yawned and stretched, meaning to go back to sleep when she sat up with a sudden jolt. '_Shit! What time is it?'_ She looked over to the digital clock she kept on her nightstand. '7:25 PM' shone back at her in vibrant red digital numbers.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and rushing to the closet, not bothering to turn the light on. '_I was supposed to meet Rorschach at 6! And after yesterday when I just ran off on him? Aw crap._' She grabbed her costume, first putting on the partially striped, scale covered dark green and grey body suit, then the long dark green gloves and thigh-high padded boots. She grabbed her light, dark green leather armour and quickly strapped that on as well. She then twisted her red hair into a bun and shoved it under her hood, and then stuck the mask on her face.

Kim ran out of the room, and past Adrian's office, not thinking to stop and say 'Goodbye.' However, when she heard the gruff voice of Rorschach, she slid to a stop and peeked through the slightly opened door. Low and behold, Rorschach was there, talking with Adrian.

"– the Comedian's dead?" Rorschach asked.

"Yes, Kimmy told me. She was very upset," Adrian replied. Kim sucked in a deep breath and blinked back tears. _'No more crying,'_ she told herself.

"She left last night," Rorschach said before adding "Didn't show up tonight."

"Like I said, she's been very upset. I found her asleep and I didn't want to wake her. _Surly_ you're _fine_ by yourself," Adrian said somewhat testily. Rorschach grunted.

"Didn't come to talk about your _whor_–" Rorschach started, but he didn't get a chance to finish. Adrian had rushed over to the shorter man and shoved him against the large window, hands wrapped around Rorschach's throat.

"You take that back," he growled, squeezing tighter. Rorschach didn't say anything in response. Kim barged into the room, pushing the large, double doors so hard they hit the wall with a loud and echoing 'BANG!'

"_Adrian_!" she yelled, fury engraved in each syllable, "You release him _now_ or _so help me God_..."

"Wha – Kimmy! I – he – do you know what this _scumbag_ called you?" Adrian asked in astonishment, loosening his grip slightly but still not letting go. By now Kim had walked over to her husband, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oz, Rorschach doesn't exactly keep his opinions of women a secret. I don't take offence by it and neither should you," she said to him, although looking at Rorschach. After a moment, Adrian let go of Rorschach and backed away, brushing the wrinkles from his purple suit jacket. He then rounded on Rorschach again, who was still standing in the same place he was before.

"You say something like _that_ about _my_ _wife_ ever _again_ and I _swear_ Rorschach..." he trailed off. The two men stood still, neither moving nor saying anything. Kim knew Adrian was looking for some sort of apology or agreement, and that Rorschach – even if he _did_ feel guilty, which wasn't likely – wouldn't give one. Deciding that it was time for some womanly intervention, she stood in front of Adrian, placing her hand on his face. However, he was still glaring daggers at Rorschach.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked softly, "You know I meet Rorschach at 6, and that I usually leave at 5." Upon hearing his wife's voice, his blue eyes locked onto hers, and she felt the same jolt of electricity as she did the first time she saw him 19 years ago.

"I didn't want to disturb you, especially when I found you with that photo album..." he trailed off, pulling her into a hug and forgetting about Rorschach completely. She nuzzled her masked face into his neck, before remembering their company and pulling back. He looked at her with confusion, but she didn't notice, having already turned around to face Rorschach. He was now looking at the Ozymandias action figures littered on Adrian's desk.

"Rorschach, I'm so _sorry_ for not coming ton –" she started, but he cut her off.

"Not your kind of work. Would have split anyways," he replied gruffly.

"Not your kind –" she repeated, before coming to a realisation. "You weren't off in a bar or something breaking bones and intimidating answers out of people, were you?" she accused.

"Not people, _scum_," he replied, growling out the last word. Kim never liked it when Rorschach would torture the information out of people. After watching him beat a man almost to death she had told him she never wanted to see him do that again. So they would go their separate ways on these occasions.

"Oh, well, still. I apologise. And for last night as well, I shouldn't have just ru –" but, like last time, Rorschach cut her off.

"Have to talk to Silk Spectre and Dr Manhattan. Silk Spectre was friend of yours. Will listen to you," he said picking up one of the action figures and moving its arm up and down before replacing it on the desk.

"I'll go talk to them tonight," she replied, nodding her head once. "But about what?"

"Comedian's death," Rorschach replied.

"But who would kill the Comedian, and why?" Adrian asked, bringing himself into the conversation.

"You were always supposed to be world's smartest man, Veidt. You tell me," Rorschach said.

"I never claimed to be anybody _special_, Rorschach. I just have some overenthusiastic _P.R. men_," Adrian replied with a sigh. Kim knew it had always bothered him when people threw that in his face whenever he asked a question. Not that he disliked being called smart, but it was just so overused. "Listen," he continued "Could it have been a _political killing_? Maybe the _Soviets_ –"

"Dreiberg said same thing. Don't believe it," Rorschach interrupted. "America has Dr Manhattan. Reds have been running scared since '65. They'd never dare antagonize us. I think we've got a mask-killer."

"Not _necessarily_. The Comedian had plenty of _other_ political enemies to choose from, even _discounting_ the Russians. The man was practically a _Nazi_," Adrian said. Hearing her husband say something like that about the Comedian made Kim's blood boil. She knew that Adrian wasn't the Comedian's biggest fan – the Comedian was the only person she knew Adrian to _hate_ – but to hear him say such things when he _knew_ that she and Eddie were close, when he _knew_ how much sadness she felt over his death, it just _hurt_.

"Ad –" she started, but she wasn't heard because Rorschach had started talking at the same time.

"He stood up for his country, Veidt. He never let anybody retire him. Never cashed in on his reputation. Never set up a company selling posters and diet books and toy soldiers based on himself. Never became a prostitute. If that makes him a Nazi, you might as well call me a Nazi, your wife too." Kim's anger at her husband rushed out of her and was replaced by shock. _'Was that a complement?'_ she thought. But as soon as that crossed her mind, another, more realistic one pushed it aside '_He's probably just saying that to make Oz mad.'_ Despite that, she couldn't help but hope it was the former.

"Rorschach, I _know_ we were never _friends_, but even so, you're being _unfair_." Adrian started. "_Nobody_ retired me. I _chose_ to quit adventuring and go _public_ two years _before_ the police strike made the _Keene Act_ necessary."

"Yes. Good timing. I came here to warn you about the mask-killer. So you didn't end up smartest man in the morgue. But I guess there's worse things to end up as. Be seeing you," Rorschach said, as be begun to climb out the window. "Coming?" he asked Kim, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, right behind you," she said, waiting for him to climb down the rope. He nodded his head and started his way down.

"Kimmy, wait. Don't go," Adrian pleaded, stopping her as she tried to climb out the window.

"Why? So I can listen to you insult _dead men_?" she asked scornfully.

"_Kimmy_," he said like he was talking to a four year old.

"_Adrian,_" she repeated in the same tone.

"Why do you always call me 'Adrian' when you're mad?" he asked.

"Because _Oz_ is the wonderful man I fell in love with, and _Adrian_ is the one who insults the people I care about, and extorts the public for every last cent they own," she replied, looking down at her feet.

"Kimmy – you don't mean that. You said – you said it didn't bother you that I gave up the mask, that I started trying to help the world in a more _conventional_ way," he replied, hurt evident in his voice. When she looked up at his sad face, her anger crumpled.

"I – I know, and I'm sorry Oz. I just – every time you try to stop me from doing _this_," she said gesturing to her costume "it makes me wish _you_ were dressed just as ridiculously as me, and we were out _together_. Like we _used_ to be, when you _understood_."

"Oh Kimmy, I still understand," he said, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"No, you don't. Only _Rorschach_ understands, and he _hates_ me," she replied with a sigh.

"Is that what you want Kimmy? Do you want me out there with you? Because I'll do it, I'll do it _right now_ if that's what you want. If that's what makes you _happy_." He took her chin in his hand and stared deeply into her eyes with a look of such smouldering intensity, she had to look away.

"No, Oz. That's not what I want. I – I just want it to stop, for it to fix itself so I don't have an _excuse_. I want to stop feeling like I _have _to do it, because there's nothing left to _do_, no problems left to _solve,_" she finished, looking up at him once again. The expression on her face killed Adrian. He pulled her tightly into his chest.

"Don't worry Kimmy, it'll all be over soon," he whispered. He then pulled back and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Go, Rorschach is waiting for you." She just nodded her head, and climbed out of the window and into the rain. As she climbed down the slippery rope she left Kimberly back in the warmth of Adrian's arms, and let the cool head of the Chameleon take over.

"What took so long?" the gruff voice of Rorschach asked as soon as she made it to the ground.

"Apologies," the Chameleon replied as they began to walk. It was raining hard, but it didn't bother either of them. They had been through worse in the past.

"Why?"

"Even back when we were both active, Oz never liked leaving if we were mad at each other. He didn't want one of us to die with me mad at him, or with him mad at me."

"Hurm," was the only response she got. The pair made their way out of the city quickly and quietly, keeping to the shadows. They didn't make any specific stops on the way out, but stumbled across three muggings, one rape in progress, and a drug deal. Each time the pair stopped, fixing the problem; Rorschach providing a more..._permanent_ solution than the Chameleon.

By the time the two of them reached the military base, it was around 9.

"Last door, at the end," Rorschach said, before taking off into the darkness. The Chameleon looked for the place he mentioned, and noticed about 10 armed soldiers between her and the door.

'_This is going to be fun_,' she thought with a sigh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing herself. Then, she flipped a flat, hidden switch behind her breastplate which caused a small jolt of electricity to go though her body. When she opened her eyes again, every fabric covered portion of her body was invisible. Well, technically, it was blending in with the surroundings. If you looked closely, you would see the outline of her body where the rain was hitting it.

She pulled her hood further down her face, covering it completely, before stalking into the darkness. When she had first started off as the Chameleon, her costume had no powers what so ever. She had gotten her name from her ability to blend into any situation, and her stealth. However, after meeting Dr Manhattan, he made her a special leather like material that would change its colour according to the surroundings with the help of an electrical shock. She tried not to use the ability too much for two reasons. First, she didn't want to rely solely on being invisible. She had gotten around fine _before_ the magical material, and she would get around fine without it. Secondly, the shock _hurt like a bitch_. Seriously. She only used it in specific situations, and 10 armed soldiers trained to shoot first and ask questions later seemed like one of those.

She went off in the opposite direction that Rorschach did. She understood the reason for their separation; if one got caught, the other was free. They were both confidant in their covert abilities, but that didn't make them cocky. She hid in the shadows of a building as a soldier marched by. When his back was turned, she made a dash across to the building parallel, and then onto the roof. When she looked over to her left, she saw the silhouette of Rorschach on the ground. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, passing seven more soldiers. Two more to go. The Chameleon dropped silently to the ground, but noticed she was at a dead end. The door was on the other side of the building on her left side. Spotting a wall of sandbags between her and the building, she quickly made her way over to them. Once there, she noticed a ladder. Climbing it quietly, she made it over the building and down to the other side.

She found a single door illuminated by a flickering light. The door had a window in the middle of it, with 'Special Talent Quarters' written on it in block letters. _'This must be the place_,' she thought, trying to open the door. It was locked. '_Figures_.' She looked around quickly before pulling down her hood a bit, and grabbing one of the bobby-pins she always kept in her hair. Just as she was about to start picking the lock, Rorschach came climbing down the ladder she had only minutes before.

"Too long," he said, before punching in the glass and opening the door from the inside.

"You're not a very patient man, are you?" she asked replacing the pin, although it was more of a statement. She followed Rorschach inside and down a few hallways, before they arrived in front of a thick, steel door. When Rorschach pushed it open, a soft blue light seeped through.

"Good evening, Rorschach, Chameleon," Dr Manhattan said. When the Chameleon entered the room, she noticed the doctor was currently as tall as the roof, and working on the device that would mimic his powers. Adrian had told her about how they were trying to mimic Dr Manhattan's powers to help as a sort of 'Missile Shield.' She then noticed Laurie behind him, wearing a vibrant red dress and black leggings.

"Good evening, Dr Manhattan," Rorschach replied. The Chameleon closed her eyes and relaxed once again, before flicking the switch, sending another electrical shock through her body, turning her visible.

"Hey Dr M, Laur. What's shakin'?" she asked, pulling her hood off completely.

"Kim! Oh my God! I haven't seen you in _ages_!" Laurie said running up to Kim and giving her a hug. As soon as they touched, Laurie jumped back. "Oh! You're all wet! Here, let me grab you a towel." As soon as Laurie turned around, she spotted Rorschach again, and a scowl crossed her face. "What are _you_ doing here, Rorschach? This is a _government_ base and I hear you're wanted by the _police_."

"Ehh. Good evening, Miss Jupiter," Rorschach replied monotonously.

"That's _Juspeczyk_. '_Jupiter'_ was just a name my _mother_ assumed because she didn't want anyone to know she was _Polish_" Laurie said angrily. Dr Manhattan began to shrink himself back to 'normal' size. "You haven't answered my _question_."

"Apologies. Came to warn you both and bring bad news. The Comedian is dead," Rorschach explained.

"Yes. Since he and I are the only two _extranormal operatives_ currently employed by the government, I was informed on Saturday morning," Dr Manhattan began. "I understand the C.I.A. suspects the _Libyans_ were responsible."

"Have my own theories on that. Take it you're not too concerned about Blake's death."

"A live body and a dead body contain the same number of _particles_. Structurally, there's no discernable _difference_. " Dr Manhattan said. Behind him, Laurie put her head in her palm, an exasperated look showing on the visible parts of her face. "Life and death are unquantifiable _abstracts_. Why _should_ I be concerned?"

"Ennk," Rorschach replied. Dr Manhattan walked back over to the device he was working on when Rorschach and the Chameleon first entered. The Chameleon followed after him.

"Listen doc, I get your whole '_perception of death_' spiel, really, I do. But it's not his actual _death_ that's worth your concern. It's the reason _behind_ it," the Chameleon explained.

"I should be concerned about the _Libyans_?" he asked, lifting up a rather heavy piece of the machine before placing it on top of something else. "What can they do to _me_?"

"Not the Libyans, and not only for yourself. Rorschach believes that ther –" the Chameleon started, but was interrupted by Laurie's yelling.

"Jon, get this creep _out_ of here!" she yelled.

"You seem to be upsetting _Laurie_. I think you ought to go." Dr Manhattan said, turning away from his work and towards Rorschach.

"Oh, Laur, come 'ere," Kim said when she noticed the state her old friend was in. She walked over to the younger woman and pulled her into a hug. "Rorschach, _why_ do you have to be an ass about _everything_?" she asked him, but he ignored her.

"With respect, Dr. Manhattan, I warned Veidt and Dreiburg and I intend to warn you and your lady friend. I believe someone is eliminating masked adventurers, possibly some old foe with a grudge. I believe–" Rorschach began, but was cut off.

"I said I think you ought to go," Dr Manhattan interrupted, an angry expression on his usually stoic face.

"Spent a lot of time getting in to see you. Not leaving before I've –" Rorschach started, but before he could finish, there was a bright blue flash and a gust of wind. When Kim looked over to Rorschach's previous position, she noticed he was gone. Dr Manhattan had teleported him out of there.

"He's gone. Are you still _upset_?" Dr Manhattan asked Laurie.

"Yeah. I just don't _like_ Rorschach. He's _sick_. Sick inside his _mind_," she replied with a sigh, picking up something from the ground and throwing it into the garbage. "I don't like the way he _smells_ or that horrible monotone _voice_ or _anything_. The sooner the police put him _away_, the _better_."

"Don't say that Laur, I mean, he's not _that_ bad," Kim said as she and Laurie sat down on a table. Laurie just gave her a look. "Okay, maybe he _is_ that bad, but he's got _some_ redeemable qualities." Laurie just raised her eyebrows some more. "No really, he does! I mean he – err – well he's – he just _has_ to. If he didn't, why would he _continue_ to help people?"

"He's not doing it to help _anyone_. He's just doing it for his own _sick pleasure_," Laurie replied angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Kim knew that Laurie wouldn't budge, and so she decided not to press the matter further.

"Anyways, like I was saying before Rorschach's _impromptu departure_, if someone is out killing masks, it's not just yourself you have to worry about doc, there's Laurie too. _You_ may not be able to die, but _she_ can. I don't want to lose her," Kim said, looking over at her friend of 19 years. Laurie smiled and pulled the older woman into a hug.

"I can protect her," Dr Manhattan replied, re-arranging certain things on the machine.

"But can you protect her from something you don't know of? Can you say that you'll be with her all the time, for the rest of her life?" Kim retorted.

"I would know if Laurie died. I would have seen it," he said simply.

"And what if something happens to you, _hmm_?" she asked.

"I would have seen that too," he replied in that same tone.

"And you're _so sure_ about that?" she prodded again.

"Yes," he dismissed.

"Alright, if you're that _confidant_," she said, getting up. "I should probably get going now."

"Oh no, don't leave! I haven't seen you in _ages_!" Laurie exclaimed, pulling Kim back down.

"I wish I could stay Laur, but I've got streets to patrol, Rorschachs to find, you know how it is," Kim said, getting up again.

"This is about _Rorschach_? Come _on_. I'm sure he won't know when you left here! You could say it took a long time to convince us or something!"

"As tempting as that is, I still have to go. When I left, Oz and I were having a bit of a tiff. I wanted to get back early tonight to make it up to him."

"Oh," Laurie said, raising her eyes suggestively "_that's_ what this is about. Well, don't let me keep you."

"It's not _that_ you perv," Kim replied blushing, shoving Laurie playfully.

"_Sure_. That's what you _always_ say, but I know the _truth_. You want him to –"

"LAUR!" Kim exclaimed. The two of them burst into giggles. Being around Laurie made her feel like a teen again. When they calmed down Laurie began to talk.

"We have to get together sometime, have a coffee or something."

"Oh, defiantly. You know what I just realised? The doc over there and my hubby have been seeing each other more often than _we_ have. We should go out the four of us, like a double date. Oz and Jon can talk about saving the world one highly sophisticated machine at a time, and you and I can catch up on the last eight years."

"If I can convince Jon to leave the room, that is," Laurie said dejectedly.

"Like I said before, we'll get them to go on the pretence that they're doing it _for_ their _child_,"

"Their _child_?" she asked, laughing. "That's a good one."

"You realise I can hear you," Dr Manhattan said, interrupting them.

"Aww, come on doc, do it for Laurie!" Kim said with a giggle. He didn't reply. "Anyways, I should go. Call me, okay?"

"Defiantly," Laurie replied, hugging Kim.

"Do you mind teleporting me back home, doc?" Kim asked.

"Not at all. Goodbye, Chameleon," he said. Kim felt a tingly sensation all over her body, then a weightless sensation and a bit of nausea. Before she knew it, she the tingling stopped and she felt her feet hit the floor with a 'thud.'

"Kimmy? Is that you?" the voice of Adrian called out. A door opened, flooding the room with light. She realised she was in the bedroom.

"Yeah Oz, it's me," she said as she began to peel off her wet costume.

"You're back early," he stated, turning on the light and walking over to her.

"I didn't want to stay out too late. Plus, I missed you," she replied, pulling off one of her gloves before kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled against her mouth and then pulled back.

"I missed you too. What about Rorschach? Was he mad?"

"He doesn't really know. We were talking to Dr Manhattan and Laurie, and Rorschach said something to upset her, so Jon teleported him out of there. I stayed back and talked to them for a bit, and then got the doc to send me back here."

"Well, it's only 11:30. What are you going to do with all your free time?" he asked, grinning at her as she peeled off another article of wet clothing.

"I was going to shower, and then I thought we could watch a movie together or something. We haven't really gotten a chance to spend time together."

"You know, _I_ was thinking about showering, too," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe we should have one _together_. It'll save some _water_," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, _of course_. We need to be more _environmentally friendly_ anyways," he added, sweeping her up into his arms and walking towards the bathroom.


	4. Absent Friends

**Absent Friends  
**

'_This is it,_' Kim thought to herself as she grabbed Adrian's waiting hand, stepped out of the car and under an umbrella carried by the driver. She linked her arm in her husbands, staying close for both the warmth and the comfort he provided.

Another car pulled up, and out came the former Nite Owl, Daniel Dreiburg. He was wearing a black suit under a brown trench coat, the only thing shielding him from the torrential downpour. Dan shook Adrian's hand, and then hers, muttering soft condolences before striking up a conversation. Kim couldn't have paid attention if she wanted to, and instead settled for nestling her face into Adrian's shoulder.

Shortly after, Dr Manhattan showed up in the most clothing Kim had ever seen him wear. He was in a full suit, and could have passed as a normal man if not for the glowing blue hue of his skin. They all shook hands and the three men continued to make small talk, which again Kim ignored. Her attention was now focused on the casket covered by a sopping wet American flag, being carried from the hearse and into the cemetery.

Their group followed the pallbearers, and watched as they slowly lowered the coffin beside the grave, before folding the flag and placing it on top. As the priest began to speak, all Kim could do was stare blankly at the six foot hole that would now be the permanent residence of the closest thing she ever had for a mentor. Not an ideal mentor, mind you, but a mentor all the same. As the funeral went on, Kim couldn't help but get lost in her memories.

* * *

**  
1974  
**  
"I don't know what you _see_ in that _kook_, Chammy, really I _don't_," the Comedian said for the hundredth time that night.

"And _I_ don't see what you find so _terrible_ about him, Ed, so why don't you just _shut up_ about it and we can both continue to look for people who need _saving_," the Chameleon retorted, exasperated. The two were on patrol together, a common occurrence for them.

"Sweets, _everyone_ needs saving, and right now, the _dame_ that needs it _most_ is standing right beside me, in a deliciously _tight outfit_," he replied saucily, making a grab for her rear, but missing as she instinctively swivelled out of the way. They were currently on a rooftop waiting for an arms deal to go down.

"Oh go _fuck_ yourself Eddie," she sighed, peering over the edge of the roof. "When are these guys going to _show up_, anyways?"

"Toots, you could do so much _better_ than that _fruit_–"

"First of all, if Oz were_ gay_ I doubt he would have _proposed_ to m–" she started, but he cut her off.

"He did _what_? Tell me you said no," he yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She just stared blankly at him.

"You said _yes_? You gotta be _kiddin'_ me! What's your _Eddie_ been telling you all these years, huh?" he continued, shaking her violently.

"Nothing _true_, Ed. Just because you're a _sleaze_ when it comes to women, doesn't mean _everyone_ is!" the Chameleon sighed, pushing him off of her. "Oh look, they're _here_," she said excitedly, before jumping off the building and onto one of the ten men below.

"I'm not _finished_ talkin' to you, _missy_!" the Comedian yelled from behind her as he made his way down the building and into the fray. When he hit the ground, he close-lined two of them, before punching a third in the face, knocking him out.

"You're not going to _convince_ me not to marry him, Ed, so don't bother _trying_," she said, ducking under the sloppy punch of one man, while twirling around to sweep kick another. "We've been together for _six years_ now, and I _love_ him."

"_Love_! Ha! What a _joke_!" he exclaimed, dogging a kick, only to grab the man's leg and violently twist it, stopping when he heard a satisfying crunch. "Listen babe, love is a word men _throw_ _around_ to get in women's _pants_."

"_First_ off, love is a word men like _you_ throw around to get in women's pants, and Oz is _nothing_ like you," she started, grabbing the hand of the thug who was trying to stab her, and bent it to an unnatural angle, effectively breaking the bone. "And _second_, we've been _sleeping together_ for three years now, so I _doubt_ that's what he wants."

"_You've_ been having _sex_ for three _years_! With _Ozzy_? Didn't I teach you _nothing _in our eight years together, or are you just _stupid_?" he shouted, breaking a man's nose, and then throwing him into another two.

"Oh _please_ Ed, like you're _one_ to _talk_!" she said while roundhouse kicking one man in the head, before spinning into a back kick, nailing him in the groin.

"I'm _exactly_ the one ta _talk_, because I'm a man! I _know_ men! And I know he's gonna _hurt_ you somethin' bad!" he exclaimed, grabbing the last man by the head and snapping his neck.

"Oh _please_, Ed, you're the worst of the _worst_, no one is like you," the Chameleon said, panting lightly while dusting herself off.

"Doll, _all_ men are like me, they just don't _show_ it. At the end of the day, your _precious_ Oz is gonna hurt you _worse_ than any man, and when he does, I ain't gonna be there ta pick up the _pieces_." He replied, draping his arm casually across her shoulders.

"Oh _please_, Ed, stop being so _melodramatic_. You're worse than a little _girl_ who's had her favourite _doll_ taken away," she sighed, shrugging his arm off of her and climbing to the roof once again. "Listen, I _didn't_ bring this up to hear you yell at me."

"Oh, then _why_ did you? Want _Big Eddie's_ approval?" he asked mockingly, following her. She was quiet until they reached the roof. They sat down on the ledge together, and she grabbed his large, calloused hand in her smaller, gloved ones.

"Listen Ed, I _know_ you've never liked that I was with Oz, and I know you think he's a _pretentious_ douche, but I _love_ him, and he loves _me_, and we're _going_ to get married," she paused here to take a breath, and gather some courage. "And you're _probably_ going to say no, but now that the Captain's _gone_, you're the only person I could _think_ to ask this, and really the only person I'd _want_ t–"

"Just get to the _point_ sweets, we've got _blood_ ta spill," he interrupted.

"I, well, I was wondering if you'd, maybe, I don't know..._wouldyouwalkmedowntheaisle_?" she finished quickly, looking down at her lap shyly.

"Toots, you gotta speak _slower_," he said with a chuckle. He had understood the question, but still wanted to make her squirm. She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye.

"Would you walk me down the aisle?" she said at a normal speed.

"O'_course_ I will kiddo!" he exclaimed, slapping her on the back. "You may be making the _biggest_ mistake of your _life_, but _Big Eddie's_ got your back, and one _fine_ back that i–"

"Oh _shut up_ you _perv_!" she yelled, slapping him on the shoulder before embracing him in a hug. "And stop referring to yourself as '_Big Eddie_.' No one ever _calls_ you that anyways."

"Chammy, all the _ladies_ call me Big Eddie, and you'd _know_ why if you _left_ that fruit and let me _teach_ you how a _real _man pleases a _woman_."

* * *

As the ceremony drew to a close, Kim left the safety of the umbrella, and walked out into the torrential rain. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a cigar – one she knew to be the Comedian's favourite. She dropped it into the grave, and with a sorrow filled 'goodbye,' let herself by guided away by Adrian.

* * *

**Alright, here's an update. This took a lot of willpower, and a lot of pushing, but I got it done. It's not that long, and I'm not sure when the next one is going to come, but I hope you enjoyed this last one!**


End file.
